to Turn the Future
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Star Trek Into Darkness Spoiler - Eine junge Frau. Ein Filmbesuch. Ein Vorfall und Zeitsprung. Auf einmal findet sie sich in einer weit entfernten Zukunft wieder, die ihr überaus bekannt vorkommt. Mit dem Wissen über die kommenden Ereignisse verhindert sie nicht nur den Tod eines Mannes, sondern verändert somit auch das Schicksal auf gefährliche Art und Weise... evtl. Kirk/OC


**Musiktipp:**

Thomas Bergersen – Dreammaker

bei youtube: watch?v=ZddpSCB0ohw

* * *

To Turn the Future

**Prolog::**

_In den Armen des Teufels_

* * *

„Gott, bitte nicht…"

Keuchend lief ich durch den ausgestorbenen Korridor, hörte das unerträgliche Schreien des Raumschiffes um mich herum, als die Enterprise um jeden Funken Energie kämpfte. Der Schwerkraftgenerator war ausgefallen, wodurch jeglicher Halt verloren ging und ich versuchte, mich hilfesuchend an der Wand festzuhalten, als die Enterprise erneut zur Seite neigte.

„Scheiße, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt."

Keiner konnte meine verzweifelte Stimme hören, noch die Tränen sehen, die mir ungehindert über das bebende Gesicht liefen, um gesammelt an meinem Kinn zu Boden zu tropfen. _Alles egal, du musst weiter laufen. Jede Sekunde zählt!_, sagte mir mein von Panik befallener Verstand und die Luft anhaltend, stolperte ich weiter durch den Maschinenraum, auf der Suche nach Scotty und Jim.

Ein erneuter Stich in meinem Herzen, Angst, die nicht weichen wollte, egal wie sehr ich mich davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass ich mit meiner undurchdachten Handlung vieles verändert hatte. Vielleicht so auch den bevorstehenden Tod des Captains.

Doch meine Gedanken waren schneller, ein Szenario nach dem anderen wurde abgespielt, nichts, das Jim von seinem waghalsigen Suizidversuch abbringen konnte. Nicht, wenn wir in derselben Lage waren, die ihn ursprünglich dazu verleitet hatte.

„_Captain-"_

„_Jim."_

„…_Jim. Hör' zu, es gibt da Etwas, das du vielleicht wissen solltest."_

_Mit brüchiger Stimme schaute ich zu ihm auf, hielt seinen Blick fest, denn meine folgenden Worte waren von immenser Wichtigkeit. Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen, es nicht riskieren, denn mit meinem Eingreifen konnten sich entscheidende Dinge, die mir entgangen waren, bereits geändert haben. Seine Stirn war gefurcht, die blauen, durchdringenden Augen auf mich geheftet. Er war nicht dumm, konnte an meinem Tonfall heraushören, dass es sich um nichts Gutes handeln konnte._

„_Die Enterprise wird an einem Punkt…"_

„_Hör' auf damit! Ich will es nicht hören."_

_Sein Blick war eindeutig. Keine Chance._

Ich hatte es versucht, mehrmals, immer und immer wieder, doch er war stur geblieben, wollte von alledem nichts hören. Ein Ruck ging durch die Enterprise, riss mich von den Füßen und schleuderte mich gegen ein dickes Metallrohr, das knapp über dem Boden verlief. Einige Augenblicke lang verschwamm mein Sichtfeld, bis es gleichzeitig mit einer waagerechten Lage zurückkehrte und ich innerhalb von Sekunden wieder auf den Beinen war. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten, ließ meinen Schädel pochen, doch ich hatte keine Zeit dafür, musste ihn retten, koste es, was es wolle.

So langsam kamen mir die verschiedenen Windungen und Maschinen bekannter vor, gaben mir das Gefühl richtig zu sein und meine letzten Energiereserven aufbrauchend, erhöhte ich mein Tempo abermals. Wenn Jim wegen mir starb, weil ich in die Geschehnisse eingreifen musste, um den Tod eines wichtigen Menschen zu verhindern… Übelkeit ließ meinen Magen zusammenkrampfen, weitere Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht, als ich um die Ecke rutschte, ohne meine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln.

„Bitte lass mich nicht zu spät sein, bitte nicht…"

Ein lautes Summen.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck.

Das Schiff kehrte in seine ursprüngliche Lage zurück.

**Nein!**

Er musste… nein… Gott, nein, bitte nicht…

„JIM!"

Ich lief weiter, halb betäubt und kam keine zwei Sekunden später vor dem bewusstlosen Scotty zum Stehen. Zu spät. Mein Blick glitt nach rechts. Die Beine folgten automatisch. Weiter, immer weiter, bis ich zu einer kleinen Tür gelangte, mit dem tödlichen Symbol darauf. Zu spät. Eine Gestalt lag auf der anderen Seite, halb gegen die Wand gestemmt, halb auf dem Boden liegend.

Ich war zu spät.

„Nein. Jim."

Zitternd schnappte ich nach Luft, schlug meine Hände vor den Mund, um die haltlosen Schluchzer zu unterbinden. Keine Chance. Langsam hob er den Kopf, sah mich aus trüben Augen an. Ich war zu spät, ohne eine Möglichkeit, meinerseits noch einzugreifen.

Ein kokettes Grinsen zog sich über seine blassen Lippen, einen Moment lang sackte sein Kopf weg, bevor er ihn schwerfällig wieder hob, um mich weiter mustern zu können. Kraftlos sackte ich vor der Tür zusammen, weinte leise vor mich hin. Meiner Dummheit war es zu verdanken, dass Kahn erneut die Gelegenheit bekam, seinen Widersacher mit ein bisschen Glück endgültig auszuschalten.

„Kleines, beruhige dich. Tränen stehen dir nicht."

Trotz seiner gebrochenen, rauen Stimme zauberte er mir ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen, was ihn beruhigt zurücklehnen ließ, bevor er erschöpft die Augen schloss und sein Körper sich sichtlich entspannte. Ängstlich verstummte ich und riss panisch die Augen auf. Nicht jetzt schon…

„Jim?!"

Langsam hob er die Lider, blinzelte mich verwundert an, doch dieses Mal wandte er den Blick nicht ab, als würde er auf etwas Bestimmtes warten. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, meine Augen fokussierten sich und die Klarheit kehrte in meine Gedanken zurück, als hätte er einen Schalter umgelegt.

„Jim, ich…"

Blaue Lichter tanzten vor meinen Augen, ließen mich irritiert innehalten, bis ein leichtes Gefühl von mir Besitz ergriff und ich zeitgleich mit Jim verstand. Jemand beamte mich fort. Keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft, hielt den Atem an, bevor ich einen letzten Blick auf den verzweifelten Captain vor mir warf.

Ein letzter Blick, bevor die Szenerie sich komplett veränderte und ich auf der Brücke der _USS Vengeance_ kniete. Vor mir baute sich Khan auf, die Arme verschränkt und mit einem kranken, sadistischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„So, kleine Zeitreisende. Du bist mir oft genug in die Quere gekommen."

* * *

Lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da, dann beeile ich mich auch mit dem Uploads. ;)

LG, Milu


End file.
